cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Last Republic
|- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:#000000;" | |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:#1a0027;" | Alliance Information |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:#000000;" | |- | style="background:#e5a913; color:black" | Motto || Anima de aquila |- | style="background:#e5a913; color:black" | Website || TLR Forums |- | style="background:#e5a913; color:black" | IRC Channel || #lastrepublic (on Coldfront) |- | style="background:#e5a913; color:black" | Team Color || Purple |- | style="background:#e5a913; color:black" | Founded || 14 October 2010 |- | style="background:#e5a913; color:black" | Founders || sojourner, stockhunter, Rustikus, ACiDNiNE, Jharius II, Mr Havok, Razgriz90, Johnathan Chaos, ScoutX |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:#000000;" | |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:#1a0027;" | Government |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:#000000;" | |- | style="background:#e5a913; color:black" | President || sojourner |- | style="background:#e5a913; color:black" | Foreign Affairs || sojourner, Secretary Gary the 74th, '' Deputy'' |- | style="background:#e5a913; color:black" | Internal Affairs || StockHunter, Secretary Brataslavia, '' Deputy'' |- | style="background:#e5a913; color:black" | Development || Edward Reed, Secretary Vacant, Deputy |- | style="background:#e5a913; color:black" | Defense || Bernhard Klein, General Vacant, Colonel |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:#000000;" | |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:#1a0027;" | Alliance Statistics |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:#000000;" | |- | style="background:#e5a913; color:black" | In-Game Links || Alliance Statistics Member Nations |- | style="background:#e5a913; color:black" | Last Updated || 01 December 2011 |- | style="background:#e5a913; color:black" | Members || 44 |- | style="background:#e5a913; color:black" | Strength || 726,877 |- | style="background:#e5a913; color:black" | Score || 3.38 |- | style="background:#e5a913; color:black" | Rank || 109 |- | style="background:#e5a913; color:black" | Average NS || 16,153 |- | style="background:#e5a913; color:black" | NWs || 182 |} The Last Republic (TLR), founded 14 October 2010, is an alliance on the Purple sphere. History Blurb After spending time together discussing their philosophies and ideas about the mission & goals of a successful alliance (during September of 2010), a group of ex-IRON friends decided to create a new alliance which, based on the principles and ideas they shared, could serve as a new home in which to grow and prosper. Upon posting their DoE on 14 October of the same year, the Last Republic signed the Ferrum Act, thereby becoming a protectorate of the Legion. As a protectorate, the alliance grew steadily and peacefully until January of 2011 when war broke out around the world (see Doom House-NPO war). TLR and a coalition of small alliances fought alongside the New Pacific Order against the GOONS and the members of Doom House, but were not ultimately victorious. Nevertheless, post-war reconstruction commenced almost immediately and brought the Republic back to its pre-war standing within a few months. After brief involvement in The Revolution, now a defunct micro-bloc, TLR sought to focus on strengthening diplomatic ties with their closest allies of the time, the Legion & We Are Perth Army. The Republic declared its independence from protectorate status on 4 July 2011, and continues to maintain strong ties with the Legion. After an extended period of time spent working closely with the micro-alliance known as Axis, it was decided to initiate a merge into the Last Republic; the announcement of the merger was posted on 22 September 2011. On 14 October, the Republic celebrated its first anniversary of existence and announced to the planet a switch from the orange sphere to the purple sphere, a change initiated in part by altered in-game trading policy, and partially as a political move to facilitate the creation of a distinct, "TLR identity." Announcements *Declaration of Existence *Declaration of Independence *Merger with Axis *1 Year Anniversary and Switch to Purple Sphere *Declaration of War on FEAR Charter *The Charter of the Last Republic Foreign Relations Current Treaties of the Last Republic Former Treaties of the Last Republic Government History Councilors of The Last Republic ' *¹ Position of Alderman replaced with that of President *² SoE merged with SoIA *³ SoD(ev) devised to oversee recruitment and the Academy War History ' Wars of the Last Republic ''' *† of TLR involvement '''The TOP\IRON-NpO War Upon getting to know Menotah better over an extended period of time, the two proceeded to sign an MDoAP - a move that drew the Republic close to the TOP\IRON-NpO War that began days before. Indeed, that link to Menotah became activated after FEAR declared war on Menotah in support of TORN. The Last Republic declared the following night. After two nights of relative success, the combined forces of NEW, Paragon, and URON (a 10-man micro) proceeded to declare war on the Republic in defense of their mutual ally. See also Category:Alliances